Remember Her Name
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: [Based on the DP song "Remember"] Milton writes a book that explains his views on the events that happened in "In the End" and the other two story lines. He gives a little lesson to those about bullying. This is totally OOC and a future fic. read In The End first and the others. I bit darker tooooo, so rated T.


_Remember Her Name_

**IMPORTANT: **This goes along to the song called "Remember" from the show Danny Phantom. It just gets to the point to remember her name. No ghosts (sadly Ember can't made a weird appearance...) So enjoy and no flames and also this goes with 'In the End' 'Broken Dreams' and 'Song of Storms'

This will not be in "Sleeping Forever" because this is... well... I wanted to have one not included in there.

**Disclaimer: **don't own Kickin' It or the song "Remember"

**Song I am Jamming out toooo: **Remember my name/ Remember Ember... something along the lines of this. It was apart of Danny Phantom- which I changed my picture to his logo!

**Inspiration song: **The one I am listening tooo!

* * *

Milton looked at the shelf of books. All the books have many of awards. All of those books were written by him of course. Milton grew up to be a famous writer about all sorts of stuff. He has written mysteries, romances, and three famous books about historic events.

There was one thing that Milton always wanted to write about. He has made a biography about himself, and mentioned his dear dead friend Kimberly Crawford. He then sat in his swivel chair and faced the computer screen. He opened up another word file and ran a hand through his hair. He then began to type the words, _Sometimes, we all can be a pawn of fate. Its called fate vs. free will. Some are meant to play the part of the villain, some as the hero. Nothing can stop us from changing it though... _

* * *

**(A.N: No this is not the end yet, that would be wayyy to short! I want you guys to know that this part is from the book he is writing. Okay? Good. Keep reading.)**

_A short story written by Milton D. Krupnick _

My dearest friend is not among the living anymore. She was killed a tragic way. It was not like Romeo and Juliet, there was not much love involved. If it was- she would almost be like Paris in the story. Almost. She was not asked out by some guy, stood up, kept denying the trust and waited, then went home to be killed by a house fire in the middle of the night (Ember). The final moments of her life luckily did not involve drowning (yet they believed she may have attempted to).

The girl's last few moments on this Earth were literally crushed. And it was by a car that she was not even driving. It was her first time drinking and she was hit by a car. You may have heard these kinds of stories hundreds of times before. Maybe you don't realize that this was Kim Crawford's story. One that changed the lives on millions, including my own.

Kim's name has been in the news various times before, for good reasons only. The last one made me feel guilty though. It was the one where they announced her death. I was considered a monster along with many others who betrayed her. I was tricked into the act- which is no excuse to believe the lies of some girl I have only known for a short period of time.

The few people that took part in this were her parents, her younger sister Kayla, Jackson Brewer (Jack), Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, Grace Payne, Julie Mace (who is now my lovely wife), Kelsey Vargas, and sadly my own self took part of this. She suffered as we treated her cruelly, and we suffered a great loss in the end as well.

Of every possible outcome to this that could happen it turned out to be the biggest price of them all. Kim would have been better off to run away from all of her problems. Or even just sat down with all of us and tell us her thoughts of what she was going through. These few ideas were ten times better than facing death itself.

We could have stopped fate, but we ignored all of the signs. We were fortune's fool. We could have prevented the death of Kimberly Crawford. We failed to do so and the result is the rotting corpse. That was the corpse of someone who was cheerful, outgoing, energetic, and a strong independent girl. A strong girl that people managed to break in a heartbeat.

As first we ignored her when she tried to talk to us. Then her sister, Kayla (we were completely unaware at the time that they both were siblings) kept feeding us lies about her, the truth only twisted. It was to make her look like the hero of the story and for Kim's role to be the villain. Soon after this Kayla then joined us at the dojo. She became closer and closer with Jack who Kim had a 'small' crush on. The gang and I began to verbally insult her, trying to get inside her head. Then eventually Kayla convinced us to physically abuse her. It was a spring day- one of her last where we went over the line.

Rudy (who was one of the only that did care for her and ignored all of the lies Kayla has told) was over at some new Mexican restaurant in the mall. That is when we attacked her. She was packing up to head her when Jack jumped her. He flipped her over to the ground and Kayla joined in. They spent maybe the first ten minutes actually doing martial arts against her.

I still remember that day as if it were yesterday. I still remember the pain in her voice when she yelled at Jerry, Eddie, and me. She then yelled to us, "Come on you guys! Please help me!"

She was about to say more to us but Kayla kicked her in the gut. We then all started to beat her up, and I was sadly caught up in this mess. Rudy returned minutes later to see her lying on the ground crying. You may be thinking that he figured it out but he didn't. We made it look like she was hurt.

We made it look like she tripped over a few boa staffs. I really don't know how Rudy fell for it but he then dialed the hospital. He always looked at us as more than students. He looked at us as friends, his siblings, maybe even his own kids at times. But we could never be them. We hurt Kim, we were breaking a lot in the Wasabi Code.

That wasn't the first time that we did something that mean to her.

At school we pulled many rude and uncalled for pranks. We stole over $500 worth of school supplies putting her on the fine list. She never got to officially take those exams, she had to repeat the classes. Jack also locked her once in a closet so she would fail a major test that you cannot miss.

It didn't completely stop Kim at first. She was a brave on at times. She stood out in the crown. If you were to page through an old yearbook she was going to be a name to remember. It was not just because of her death though that would make her be able to be remembered.

Karate, cheer leading and even attempting to play basketball were a few of her hobbies. Kim never liked the idea of public speaking in general. She wanted to do something else that would make her be remembered more. She ended up _singing_ her way to an A. I know you think that it may be cheesy but she was really good at it. Then again after looking over the lyrics she got a few small things wrong about her topic. The point that I am trying to get across it that she became known for her singing. She just couldn't dance though, and believe me. If she learned how to she could have been more famous. Many told her to join the school choir but she had no time with it because of karate or cheer.

Before she and I became friends officially the school had her sign up for a singing competition with three or four other schools in the district. That ended up as her final act of her singing career. She did not even place in the top ten. All because she messed up one little line that made her screw up the rest of the song.

Since then Kim had vowed to never sing again in public. Or at least just sing seriously.

When she was asked to sing for a class she acted like a crazed up fruit loop. It was just a joke- there was nothing special about it anymore to her. She smashed her prized guitar that she got for her birthday. She cried out that music meant nothing to her anymore after that performance. If she did end up listening to music it would be darker. Apparently after smashing the guitar she lit it on fire.

When she did that her life was beginning to fall apart slowly. She was unaware of that though. That was only two years before meeting Jack Brewer. Kim began to give music a little chance again after meeting him. Then Kayla walked into the picture (well... school). That changed everything very quickly.

Right before her death is where Kim was considered to be nameless. She was just another face in the crowd. One that no one would dare give a second look. No one seemed to notice her at all and Kayla was more famous around the school than her. People rarely talked to Kim unless it was insults. Kayla told the entire school more false information about Kim.

Then months passed and people changed. Finally the day that changed reality came.

Right before her death is when I noticed that she seemed a bit suicidal. I know she did not cut at all, but I saw her arms were a bit burnt. At this time I ignored the problem. Kim claimed that it was a cooking accident. I knew for a fact that she was lying, she wasn't very good at it. Awhile after her death Kayla mentioned that Kim once was thinking of drowning herself but backed out of it. Police looked around her room to see if they could find anything that could say if she was drinking before. Instead that found an unopened bottle of poison. Kim wrote a small mental note on the bottle:

_'If anything gets out of hand take this' _

Of course that was a bit shocking that she had purchased it. They later found the man that sold it to her and arrested him. He was actually a cause of deaths in other states and cities too. And the fact that he sold it to a teenager just crossed the line.

You all are most likely annoyed that I am not writing more about the death of her. I kept bringing up the motives and some of the thoughts or attempts. But not the real one. All I said is that she was drinking and that there was a car involved. So you have wished it, so shall it be. It was a Friday night when it happened.

The police have no records of what she was exactly doing before she joined the kids. Some students finally admitted that it took a few minutes to get her to start drinking with them. Then one said that they made her go get some more and she crossed into traffic. She was killed instantly.

When I found out it was Monday, and everything was going great up until that announcement. I woke up in an extremely happy mood and I was going to go out with Julie that night. Nothing was going to go wrong. Kayla was not to be seen all day long, we knew that someone in the family passed away. But we didn't put together the pieces of Kim's locker being emptied and Kayla was missing.

After her death she was remembered by everyone. Everyone knew who she was by the end of the day, and they were not going to forget it for a long time.

I knew that I wasn't going to either. I would never forget her name.

* * *

**(Alright now that part is over, back to reality) **

Years have past and that short reflections was still stored on his laptop. He did forget her name at one point, and only remembered her face. Milton and Julie ended up having three children. They were all aware that their father was a writer. The kids and Julia didn't know about Kim's story on the laptop.

Their oldest song was named after Rudy. He was sitting on his dad's laptop trying looking at his stuff. His friends love his dad's books and wanted to see if there was anything else new that they could get a sneak peek of. Every title was the same to Rudy. One though had a new name that he has never heard of. He then whispered to himself, "I wonder what _Remember Her Name _is about..."

I causally opened up the document. He scanned through the paper catching only a few words. His eyes traveled up to the opening sentence. It took Rudy around twenty minutes to fully understand the concept of this. Rudy then started to jump to conclusions.

Was his father a murderer? Surely not! Rudy knew that his father could never kill another person. Rudy even admitted to fact that his dad was a bit weak. Scratch that, his father made Spongebob look ten times stronger than him.

After fighting himself on the topic he was going to just ask his dad. Well not just randomly yell it out. Try and get the name out quickly and see his response then change the subject. He knew that the best time would be at dinner. So that means that he wouldn't be able to kill him right there. Rudy made a small note to lock his bedroom door that night, just in case.

"I really hope he isn't." Rudy sighed as he exited out of the document.

Dinner approached quickly and Rudy found himself sitting at the table besides his two siblings. His brother and sister were digging into their dinners while Rudy slowly picked at it. Milton frowned at his son's odd behavior. By now Rudy would have been telling them all about his day.

"Rudy, are you alright?" Rudy panicked as his father questioned him. Was he going to pull a knife? He began to sweat and was getting more nervous by the second. He then yelled out the question.

"Who the heck is Kim Crawford?" Milton and Julie dropped their forks and stared at him. Tears were starting to form in Julie's eyes and Milton could not breathe. How did he know her name?

Unlike his wife, Milton took a deep breath and approached this topic with caution. He then asked carefully and calmly where he had learned the name. Rudy moved in his seat. He was never the kind that could exactly get away with anything. He was terrible at lying. He then confessed that he was on his father's computer without permission. He then whispered, "are you mad?"

Milton sighed then said, "both yes and also no. No because you didn't know a thing about this. Yes is because you went on my computer without permission and went onto my work."

"Oh."

"Let us finish eating." Julie sniffled as Milton declared it. They all began to eat in silence and of course Rudy's two siblings were confused. They were just to young to understand everything.

Milton though did forget her name. Everyone did. It was to much of a painful memory to them all. After dinner Milton went to be alone for a few hours. He found the file and read over his work. He once again was feeling just like monster he thought he was. He quickly exited out of it again and looked away. After a few minutes of silence Milton looked over at the calender. In exactly a week would be the same day she died.

He slowly closed his eyes and said that the worst day of the entire year was on its way.

Milton opened up the document once again and scrolled down to the bottom. He then added more to it. before long he found himself sending it to be published. A way that no one would ever attempt to follow in his footsteps of bullying. So he won't have to turn on the news one day and watch a story like that again.

He would never forget the name again. Now he will have everyone remember it.

* * *

"Milton, wake up!" Julie shouted at her husband who was sleeping out of bed. Milton told her to give him five more minutes. She then said that it was an emergency and that it was really important. He jumped out of bed thinking he did something wrong. He looked over at her to see her holding a newspaper.

He took it out of her hands and read the title of the article, "Seaford's Saddest Story Revamped"

He then began to read the article:

"Years ago the death of Kimberly Crawford ended all of the bullying in the area (as well as much of the underage drinking). Her story was forgotten to many, and the kids began to bully once again. One person did not forget this though.

Famous author Milton Krupnick wrote his side of the story and his thoughts. He wrote the stuff that changed our views of the topic. He wrote for example:

_'This edit was made years after I wrote this. I never remembered her- I trained myself to think of the positive and not to dwell on the past. I have lived my life with to much guilt and I cannot stand the heat. It is like the spirit is haunting me. There is only one way to make this stop. _

_I need to find a way to prevent this from happening to another life. I never told my three young children about her. I have taught them by the Wasabi code- the same one I have broken. They recently learned her name, but I will not forget it this time. And I will tell them the lesson of what bullying can do.' _

The man has shared his dark secret that has haunted him. We all should be glad that he even had the courage to do such a thing. The name Kimberly Crawford has been forgotten, but has been found once again and is here to stay for good."

Milton found himself smiling. Julie gave him a small pat on the back and a light smile. The world has changed just a little bit once again. Who knows how long the sudden change will last. But Milton knew he did the right thing here to share his dark story.

* * *

Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!

* * *

**Final Rant: **Alright, this took me two days to write, one day to rewrite any parts, and three hours to type. This better have been worth the wait. Yes I do realize that there were many references to the show called "Danny Phantom"

and this is not a crossover. I loved the song and it inspired the death and how that they will remember her name. Ember was always one of my favorites from the show sooo yeah :P

No flames and I know it was OOC!


End file.
